User talk:Legoguy1866/Archive 5
Cleared There, sorry, but I cleared your talk page. This should remove the notice. 22:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :....-- 22:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Done.-- 22:49, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::done? done what?-- 22:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::ohhh the archive thing...-- 22:51, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Yeah.-- 20:18, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Racers beta badge I got it!!!!-- 22:54, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome!!!!!!!I won't get it :(-- 23:25, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::Thats to bad :( sad face... -- 23:26, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::Anyway everything in my shop got deleted! Even the backround!-- 23:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::Thats also to bad :c double sad face.-- 23:29, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :::::Yes very bad:( :( :( triple sad face.-- 23:30, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I only wanted text out to!:( :( double sad face (again)-- 23:31, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::: :C-- 23:31, October 21, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Oh well :O-- 23:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Unused File Warning File:PicAD69500CBA0D4D35E8FA32E29F783CC6.jpg is unused and will be deleted in 5 days. If you still have need of this file please make a note on the files page. 04:44, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Just delete it now I have no use I accadentily uploaded it.-- 12:01, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Order? Finish ur order ;) 11:29, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Yep i'll do.-- 12:00, October 23, 2009 (UTC) Top users (Again) Can you make me 1?--[[User:Givemeclicks345|'Givemeclicks345']][[User talk:Givemeclicks345|''' talk ]] ''' 13:30, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :No. you have to get over 8,000 edits.-- 21:22, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::Sorry.-- 20:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Feedback Please say something about your order in my store on my store feedback page. Also finish your order at slimons superstore-- 17:22, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for the Barnstar, Legoguy! I don't intend to stop working on the Sticker page until all of its pictures are the biggest possible while still having a good resolution and until there are no pictures left with a white box around them. So, I'm getting back to work on it! Thanks again! - 15:39, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome!-- 12:18, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Re:Rollback To become a rollback you just need to make a lot of edits and undo vandalism. Don't worry over it though, it isn't that great. 20:44, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Oh okay.-- 20:47, October 30, 2009 (UTC) Trade Request hey Legoguy1866 can i trade with you i need nebular cystal for ready in rank 9 because im wanna go to rank 8 im verrell123 Okay 10 clicks on Scrap yard Joe Module.-- 11:58, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Background color How i can change my background color?-- 13:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) On your page above everything put this And change the color to what you want.-- 13:49, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Thank´s-- 13:50, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome.-- 13:51, October 31, 2009 (UTC) How i can make a poll?-- 14:16, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Answer 1 Answer 2 Answer 3 is Answer 1 Answer 2 Answer 3 -- 14:20, October 31, 2009 (UTC) thanks-- 14:33, October 31, 2009 (UTC) How can i change the color from a link?-- 15:23, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I forgot.-- 19:27, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Sig Can you fix ur sig? (line jumping) 12:50, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.-- 12:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) It aint line jumping.-- 12:51, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Thx. 12:54, November 1, 2009 (UTC) It was never line jumping.(Only about 2 weeks ago it was).-- 12:55, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I wonder if my new sig line jumps.-- 12:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Nope.-- 12:58, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Semi-line jumping 12:59, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Huh?-- 13:00, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I don't get it.-- 19:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC) LegoguysigPart2 And LegoguysigPart3 LegoguysigPart2 and LegoguysigPart3 will be deleted if not used in 5 days. 16:48, November 1, 2009 (UTC) I just uploaded them!-- 20:49, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry I was just looking at unused avatars, and saw it was unused so I asked. don't worry I will not delete them. 21:41, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 22:45, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Wait go ahead and delete it.-- 18:35, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Store Could you visit my store. user:Airsoldier/The flying Items 22:18, November 2, 2009 (UTC) No but I can report you to the admins for advertising.-- 22:19, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Sorry Oops I did not realize I am not supposed to do that sorry. 22:38, November 2, 2009 (UTC) It's okay.-- 23:07, November 2, 2009 (UTC) LegoGuySig files File:LegoguysigPart2.PNG and File:LegoguysigPart3.PNG were both marked for deletion by Airsoldier but then the delete tag was modified by you. Do you really mean for these files to be deleted? 23:18, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Yes I do.-- 23:19, November 2, 2009 (UTC) :Done. 23:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Thank You.-- 23:28, November 2, 2009 (UTC) Archive Yeah new archive someone give me current talk page please.-- 23:30, November 2, 2009 (UTC)